Towa Ni Shirubi
by AniuWhitewolf
Summary: This isn't neccesarilyan inuysha story...its a mix between ac ouple dif. animes. This Story is about a young teen who falls in love with an assasin from the band of Seven, Bankotsu inuyasha and another young girl who falls in love with a mysterious gun we
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

_Towa Ni Shirubi_

_Chapter 1: Prologue_

Miaka Kurayami is an average 14 year old who lives with a group of assassins. Okay I know what you're thinking… Her life isn't exactly normal…But that's how she likes life…Not normal.

When Miaka was young, her parents hated her… literally. They told her things like_ "__you were a mistake!!!" _Or _"__Why don't you just run away?!" _Miaka hated this about her life. She often cried herself to sleep.

"I wish I could just get away from here." Miaka said to herself… face full of tears, almost asleep. She sat most uncomfortably on her bed until she heard a strange mysterious voice on her balcony. The voice said "Then come with me…I promise I won't hurt you…ill just give you a better place to live." He sat on the balcony with a big sword stuck into the door frame. He reached out his hand as he looked at Miaka.

It was heavily raining outside. Miaka was in her pajamas…but she didn't care all she knew was either he was really going to take her to his home and she was to live with him, or he could be taking her to her death…either would be better in her mind… so she decided to take his hand. It was wet from the rain but she still took it.

He tightened the grip and wrapped his other hand around Miakas' waist as he lifted her weightless body into the air with him… since Miaka was already tired; she instantly fell asleep, this time more comfortably.


	2. Chapter 2: An Enemy To Remember

_Towa Ni Shirubi_

_Chapter 2: An Enemy to Remember_

DING!!!!

Miakas' Alarm screamed at her. She reached at it and slapped the top to turn it off.

_YAWN!!!_ Miaka sat up to be greeted by a wet lick on the nose. "Huh?!?!...Ohh good morning. How was your sleep?" The Grey Wolf with hair on her back looking like fire made a gesture which signified an approval. "That's good…I had that dream about my parents and Bankotsu again."

Aniu rubbed against Miakas side. "He he…I love you too…come on I have to get ready for school." Miaka stood up and stretched. Her beautiful bed stood glimmering in the light emitting from the open balcony and her wooden drawers, untouched through the night somehow gathered dust and flew everywhere and she opened it. She took out her black and red school suit in which she pulled on quickly. Miaka walked down the stairs.

"Miaka…is that you??" A voice came from around the corner in the kitchen.

"Yah… what are you doing Renkotsu??"

"Ohh…I'm making breakfast for the guys for when they come back…Want some??"

"No that okay…I was just going to grab something small like a cereal bar or something…I have to get to school."

"Ohh…Okay. Have a good day."

"Thanks."

Miaka started to walk out the newly opened door when she remembered something.

"Ohh Renkotsu… Where is Banktosu?"

"I knew you would ask that…he's out killing with the rest of them."

"Okay then thanks anyway." Miaka bent down and rubbed the back of Anius' neck.

"Bye bye Aniu" Aniu rubbed the back of Miakas legs as she walked out the door. The door shut behind Miaka and Aniu jumped out the window.

"Ahh I wish I could tell Bankotsu how I feel…but its hard to tell someone you like them." Miaka let out a big sigh.

_RUSTLE RUSTLE. _The sound came from the bushes… but she was in a park so it could be coming from anywhere._RUSTLE RUSTLE. _The sound came from behind her. Miaka quickly jolted around only to find nothing. Then out of the blue, a sudden pressure came over her back. The creature let out a roar of excitement. "Ohh Aniu it's just you…you scared me for a moment. Hey can you give me a ride??" Aniu walked into the clearing ahead. "I guess not its okay" Miaka felt something in her eyes so she rubbed them…then this light so overwhelming came into view even with the eyes closed. She squinted hard…until the light decreased. When she reopened her eyes she saw a huge figure which seemed to be Aniu…only older, and more mature.

"I still can't get used to that." Miaka let another sigh as she beckoned for Aniu to bend down. And she did. Miaka slowly climbed Anius' side as she got onto the large figure before her.

The wind passed Miaka as she rode to school. Most people couldn't see these demons beings but they could see Miaka as she exited the park. Aniu stopped and bent over again to let Miaka down. Aniu quickly changed to her small young looking form and jumped into Miakas' bag.

Almost instantly, miakas' enemy came before her.

"He he…so she still decides to come to school even after the two week break." Rianna said while laughing under her breath.

"Yah and after you gave her that beating two weeks ago." Said one of Riannas' groupies.

"He he yah…surely after that."

" At this point Miaka had her head down trying not to show the anger in her eyes…But she knew what Bankotsu would do if she fought Rianna again. He would act like her father…so she didn't bother.

"What?!?! So now you're afraid to talk to me. Afraid that you'll get beaten up again?!?!" Aniu almost instantly after that statement jumped out of Miakas bag and Growled…though she was in her small form her roar was still strong.

"Are you going to send your pup on me now???"

Miaka was tired of this and felt as if she was going to blow…but didn't. She whispered to Aniu, "Don't do it… I can handle this" Anius' fur instantly settled and she looked innocent again as she jumped into the black bag Miaka had held around her shoulder.

"Get away from me!!" Miaka told the girls as she walked past them. She could hear them whisper behind her but she didn't care.

Miakas' day went by slow due to the girls and their teasing and cruelty. At lunch Miaka couldn't take it anymore. She walked to the very back of the school where nobody was ever at and literally punched the wall. Aniu watched silently as if the dent where amusing. "He he…One of the things I learned from Bankotsu. I was just mad I'm sorry for doing this."

The rest of lunch went well while she sat in the quietness of her Back corner. Then the bell rang and the same cruel annoying day followed. Miaka could hear the crude remarks as she left the school and rode Aniu home where she was safe from the Torture.

"Ohh Miaka… Your home." Bankotsu said to Miaka as she entered the home of 'The Band of Seven'.

"Ohh hi Bankotsu…How was your day??" Miaka put a smile on for Bankotsu's sake.

"It was good I killed another 100 villagers today. How was yours??"

"It was good, and why do you insist of killing the villagers just outside of town. They did nothing."

"Ohh I don't know I guess I want to impress you"

Miaka felt something strike her mind and she asked, "what did you say??" almost as if she didn't believe what he had just said. "Nothing…You should take a shower." "Yah…okay ill go now." Miaka walked up the stairs slowly.

Miaka took a long time in the shower just thinking about Bankotsu and what happened in school…but when she got out she found that it was already 8:00 pm. "Ohh no…no wonder I feel tired." Miaka walked into her room and up to the dresser, which seemed to constantly accumulate dust. She pulled out some pajamas and slipped them on.

She sat in the soft, silk, red sheets and lay most comfortably in her bed. Aniu Curled right next to her legs. Miaka felt warm and soon fell asleep at 8:30pm. That night she dreamt of her and Bankotsu. In Her sleep…She smiled a most pleasant smile.

Bankotsu was holding her in his arms and speaking softly to her. "This is hard to say to you…but I think you're the cutest person that I could ever see, and that's why I brought you to this house…to be with you." "Thank You Bankotsu"

In real life Bankotsu had just sat up off her bed and started to walk to the door. "Thank You Bankotsu" he heard her mumble in her sleep. "Your welcome princess." Bankotsu walked out of the room shutting the doors to allow the best of sleep to Miaka.

_DING!!! _

Miaka sat up from her bed and smiled as she Yawned and started to get ready for the next school day…She smiled at the dream she had just had…and Went to school happy. But would she stay that way?? What would happen today…She would be soon to find out?


	3. Chapter 3: The New kid

_Towa Ni Shirubi_

_Chapter 3: The New kid_

_Miaka happily walked to school…Like always, Bankotsu was already gone. She wanted to tell him about the dream she had the night before…but she knew it wasn't true…it couldn't be. I mean why would an assassin be in love with a girl like Miaka?? That's what Miaka thought all the way to school._

_As Usual the Girls were standing at the gate to school ready to make fun of her. Miaka didn't want this to happen…especially when she was in a good mood; this would surely bring her down._

_Surely enough, Rianna and her Group of girls came walking up to her with strange smirks on their faces._

_"So Miaka, How are you today?"_

_"Huh?" Miaka couldn't believe her ears. Did they just ask her how she was today? What's going on?_

_"You Heard me. How are you today?" Sounding almost annoyed she calmly asked this, but why today…what was she planning in that evil, demented mind of hers. Serenely Miaka responded._

_"Uhh…Okay I guess. What's with the nice act? You typically great me with a rude remark or something that would hurt me."_

_"Ohh, about that…" She looked at the other two while using her eyes to say something to the both of them. "…We just decided we should be nice to you for once…I mean we don't have to be mean all the time…right?"_

_"I guess but…"_

_"There is no but about it…we just wanna be nice. Is that bad?"_

_"No, but…_

_"Okay then…come on…let's get to class."_

_"Okay" Quietly the four of them walked. Miaka was still trying to figure out what Rianna was plotting. But no use…she couldn't think of anything._

_The four of them split up, Rianna and the others going one way and Miaka going the other. As she walked into class, it was quiet as usual. Miaka just sat down. As she pulled her school supplies out...she realized that Aniu hadn't followed her today. 'How unusual' thought Miaka?_

_"Class, please put your stuff down for a moment. We have a new student today, her name id Deruku Anjiru. I heard that's Japanese for something…what is it?"_

_"It's Japanese for "DARK ANGEL"…why?"_

_"Ohh just wondering…anyways…lets see, uhh…Miaka!"_

_"Yes Ma'am." Startled that the teacher would call on her she jumped a little._

_"Would you like to show Deruku around school today?"_

_"Sure Ma'am." Miaka was relieved that it wasn't anything bad and her heart started to calm down a bit._

_"Okay Deruku…since you will become acquainted with Miaka, Would you like to sit with her?" Deruku Nodded very happily and Miaka thought that if Deruku had a tail it would wag more than Anius' would when she was getting dinner._

_The Teacher went on with the lesson… every few seconds Miaka would notice that Deruku would glance over as if she was waiting for something._

_The rest of the day was normal…until lunch came around. Rianna walked up to Miaka as strange as usual and Miaka just stood there puzzled._

_"Come on I told you we were friends, right?"_

_"Yah…I know…"_

_"Well then stop looking at me like that, come let's have lunch."_

_Lunch was like that all 60 minutes of it._

_"Hey Miaka!!!" Deruku ran up to her in her cheerful manner._

_"Yah??"_

_"You're going to P.E. right???"_

_"How did you know???"_

_"Huh…eh???" Deruku looked as if she'd been figured out for being a stalker_

_"Lucky guess??"_

_"Okay??? Yah why???"_

_"Walk with me…I have it too."_

_"Okay"_

_With Those Words spoken they walked side by side t the locker room. _


End file.
